


Despedida

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Deseos de Morir, Desesperanza, Llanto, M/M, Tendencias Suicidas, separacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Al enterarse de la partida de Koori hacia Rushima, el mundo de NImura se cae a pedazos.





	

“Me quiero morir.  
Debo… estar soñando. Sí, eso es: un sueño, el más horrible y tenebroso que he tenido en mi vida. Sé que pronto despertaré y me reiré de todo esto, reiré fuerte, tan fuerte que no habrá nadie en Japón que no me oiga; reiré tanto que me quedaré sin carcajadas por el resto de mi vida. Aunque no me importa. Sólo quiero despertar de una vez.  
Una voz familiar se toma la molestia de arrancarme de cuajo del trance en el cual me sumí al escuchar aquello por lo cual hubiera ofrecido mi alma al Diablo con tal de que no sucediera jamás.  
Mi jefe Sasaki me pregunta si estoy bien.  
‘-¡Oh, sí, no podría estar mejor!’- le respondo con ánimo fingido, esforzándome por recobrar la compostura.  
Pero él insiste. Oh, maldición, él insiste. Me ve pálido e ido, me dice. Yo insisto en mi bienestar, agregando una amplia sonrisa para darle más mérito a mi palabras. Él me mira frío unos instantes ante de regresar a sus labores. Le pido permiso para ir al baño y me lo concede. Sostengo mi tranquilidad y buen porte hasta hallarme fuera de la oficina, momento en el cual corro como un niño asustado hasta encerrarme en uno de los cubículos del baño, dejando que mis lágrimas fluyan libres con la esperanza de que alivien el pesar que se ha apoderado de mi alma.  
Me quiero morir.  
Todo lo que siento es que me quiero morir. Allí mismo, enclaustrado en ese detestable cubículo. No me interesa más nada. Solo me quiero morir.  
Koori se irá a Rushima.  
En un par de días se irá, y lo peor de todo es que yo me quedaré. Porque ni siquiera se me ha concedido la gracia de acompañarlo para asegurarme de que nada malo le suceda. Se irá y yo me quedaré solo una vez más.  
Necesito ir con él. Debo ir con él. ¿Qué podría yo hacer para detener esta pesadilla? ¿Aniquilar a su escuadrón? ¿Matar a Sasaki? ¿Matar a Kishou? ¿Matar a Hirako, a Houji, a Mado, a Matsuri, a Suzuya? ¿Matarlos a todos? Yo…  
¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí? ¿Por qué se me niega el poder estar junto a la persona que más amo en este mundo? Sólo quiero estar con Koori, a su lado, aunque mis sentimientos tengan que ser callados para siempre y los deseos de besarlo hasta el desmayo me consuman completamente; si sufriendo en silencio puedo lograr estar junto a él y que me considere como algo más que un investigador inútil de bajo rango, entonces aceptaré sin quejarme. Pero la vida es muy perra con quienes amamos más de lo que debemos, y mi castigo es no poder estar junto a mi atesorado Ui.  
Sigo llorando y me tapo la boca para que no me oigan. Esto no puede ser real. No, no, no, por favor, que no sea real, que no sea real…  
¿Qué sucederá conmigo si tú no regresas, Koori? ¿Qué crees que me pasará si no regresas vivo? ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres? Te lo diré: moriré en vida. Mi alma abandonará mi maltrecho cuerpo y me convertiré en una despreciable carcasa vacía sin una razón por la cual abrir los ojos en las mañanas o dormir con una sonrisa en la cara en las noches. Seré un cadáver viviente descomponiéndome un poco más con cada día que pase hasta no ser más que un manojo repugnante de gusanos y carne podrida despidiendo hedor a abandono, a desgracia, a infelicidad completa.  
No puedo, no debo, no quiero imaginarme físicamente lejos de ti; porque a nuestra lejanía emocional es algo a lo que a la fuerza me he acostumbrado. Verte, escucharte, olerte, a veces, muy a veces, rozarte apenas sin que te des cuenta y que tú sin embargo ni siquiera te des cuenta de que yo estoy ahí contigo, tan imposiblemente cerca que soy capaz de saborear el caramelo de tu piel; a que me ignores, a eso ya me acostumbré y casi que puedo tolerarlo sin que las lágrimas me delaten. Pero déjame decirte, mi suave Ui de algodón, que jamás podría yo acostumbrarme a pasar un miserable día encerrado en este edificio sin poder verte aunque sea cinco segundos. No poder deleitar mi vista con tu presencia de luz de luna, ése es el infierno para mí y está a punto de volverse realidad.  
Quiero ir hasta ti y abrazarte hasta dejarte sin aire; transmitirte este temor, este pánico de que nuestra historia se termine, para ti en Rushima y para mí en Cochlea, y que el final feliz con el que fantaseo mientras cierro mis ojos para dormir quede en eso: una ilusoria fantasía sin fundamentos propia de un desdichado como yo. Que todos estos sentimientos que atesoro con tanto recelo para ti dentro de mi corazón queden silenciados para siempre bajo el candado de la muerte, quizás tuya, quizás mía, quizás de ambos. Que nunca sepas que yo por ti me deshago de amor.  
No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detener tu partida hacia esa isla maldita porque Kishou te ha estado alentando a ir, y para ti las palabras de ése son sagradas ¿no es así? Y del mismo modo nunca se te ocurriría atender al pedido de un inservible Rango 1 que sólo sirve para estorbar a los demás. ¿Sólo… soy eso para ti, cierto?  
Me quiero morir. Morir antes de que tú lo hagas para evadir el sufrimiento que me supondría saber que entregaste tu vida en vano influenciado por todo este grupo de escorias repulsivas. Oh, por favor, que venga alguien capaz de superarme y me regale una muerte rápida, satisfactoria. Mi dios, que una cuerda descienda del techo y me acaricie el cuello hasta apagar del todo a mi corazón.  
Me quiero morir.  
Tu indiferencia me ha matado en vida, y tu muerte me sepultará del todo. Por eso mismo Koori, me aseguraré de morir antes de que tú lo hagas.”


End file.
